


Random Free Writing...

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Ocean, Secrets, Sirens, Wings, angel - Freeform, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to stick my free writing pieces...<br/>1. The Thief's Tail JT<br/>2. Sleeping Problems JT<br/>3. I Love You TD<br/>4. Avian Angel TD<br/>5. Damian's Secret DD<br/>6.Clipped Wings TD<br/>7. Siren's Lament TD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thief's Tail (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray meets Robin

The way it glimmered even in the night illuminated solely by the moon, scintillating like the stars he so loved, was it really any wonder he couldn't keep his paws off it? Mama cat had warned him about taking unnecessary risks, but this hardly seemed unnecessary. He want- _needed_ that diamond. Holding it between two claws only made him more certain. Won't mama be pleased!

He had taken half a step back to hold the precious stone up to the light, which proved to be a fatal error. The shrill scream of an alarm caused him to yelp and press his hands over his ears. Geez. The alarm was a security system in itself! He stumbled towards the window and pulled himself out. "I knew the Wayne house was a difficult place to hit... But this is ridiculous." He muttered, picking his was back across to the edge of the property. 

He had one foot over the wall when a colourfully costumed male dropped down in front of him. The 'r' logo made his identity clear, though Stray was smart enough to figure it out for himself even if it hadn't been there. He had heard many a tale about the Dark Knight and his colourful sidekick, though this was their first encounter. The cat tilted his head at the scowling figure, looking up at him with a grin. "Hello~" he purred, turning on his charm. 

Before the cat could react, Robin was holding him up by his leather suit, Stray becoming painfully aware that his suit was a little too tight in some areas, but he didn't let that show. Instead he flashed Robin a smile and lifted his hand in a wave. "I must say, I love the green scaly panties. Has Mama cat been mentoring you a little too?" 

"Who the hell are you?" The boy snapped, completely immune to his charming/teasing. 

Stray pouted, upset that Robin wouldn't play his game, but was quick to smile again. "Stray, protégé of Cat Woman." He had stealthily slipped out of the boys gasp, and now was offering the bird a bow. Robin looked at the cat in shock, trying to piece together how the boy had so effortlessly slipped from his grasp. Stray simply smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself. The Birdboy's shock twisted into a look of loathing. "Now now, you have much to pretty a face to be wearing that expression~" he purred, booping the other boy's nose. 

Robin blinked, stunned, then glared and held out his hand. "Enough games. Hand over the diamond."

"Diamond!?" Stray exclaimed, faking shock. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about~" Fluidly he opened his palm and transferred the stone to his claws. "Oh, you mean this one~?" He held it in front of Robin's nose, then snatched it away as he reached for it. "Ah ah ah. How am I to know that you don't just intend to sell it for yourself~? Hmmm?"


	2. Sleeping Problems (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason (Red Hood) helps Tim (Red Robin)

Tim was relieved no one was home. His frantic typing might have made them think he had been struck by lightning and turned into the next Flash! Of course, they didn't keep dangerous chemicals any where near Tim's room so maybe it was a little unrealistic... His experiments had been confined to the bat cave after the accidental stink bomb he had created last time... And here he had let his thoughts wander again...

He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk for a moment, the wheels carrying him almost all the way to his bed on the opposite side of the room. He found it ironic how sometimes the eerie silence of inactivity quelled his work more than the noisy human activity. In his defense he didn't seem to be as focused as usual. This he attributed to the lack of sleep he had accumulated over the past few days. He was hungry too, but he couldn't be bothered to go down and scavenge for a snack. That would take too long. A half minute break would be plenty to bring back his motivation.

His weary cerulean eyes scanned his organized notes that he had strung to the wall. His eyes fell upon the bright eyed brunette with the brilliant smile in the centre of the conglomeration. She couldn't have been older than eight, and she had been missing for... Five, six, seven! Today made it a full week! This 30 second break could mean the difference between her life and death! And with that he was back at it, invigorated by the slim hope she was still alive. He had a good lead, but her odds of survival dropped with every moment he spent here. Of course it was important to be prepared. He wouldn't be doing the girls any favours by going in blind and getting himself killed.

Thump! Tim's heart pounded with the startled realization something had hit his window. He cast a glance at it before resuming his task. Whatever it was couldn't be as important as this that he had stayed up for so many days straight for.

Thump. Tim ignored it this time.

Thump! Patter- patter- patter! That one was clearly a chunk of soil that had broken upon impact- damn. He was letting himself get distracted. Perhaps it would be in his best interest to find out the source of the issue. He peeked through the blinds just in time to see Jason drawing back his arm for another round. Over his other arm a small pale form was draped. Long matted hair concealed her face, but it was clear she needed help.

Tim opened the window and deflected the dirt. "Yeah ok! Settle down." He snapped.

Jason expertly scaled the wall with the girl. With seemly uncharacteristic gentleness he laid her on Tim's bed, which spiked up thoughts of 'what if she has lice', which he immediately felt guilty for even considering given her condition. He turned to Jason with a quizzical expression. "Um... What's going on?"

Jason turned to face Tim, a spark of anger in his eyes taking the young vigilante by surprise. "Doing /your/ job!" He snapped and waved a hand towards the computer. "While you were busy traipsing around the internet trying to track her, I found her. Lucky for you." His voice dropped into a growl.

Tim took a step back and looked between Jason and the girl. He had been doing everything in his power to save her. Didn't Jason get that? Feeling a little angry himself he looked Jason in the eye. "I've been doing what I can!"

Jason shook his head in disgust. "You idiot! The clues were right in front of you the whole time, but you've been too tired to see it!"

"What would /you/ know?!" Tired? Hah! Alright, maybe a little. But his mind was still functioning enough to do this.

"When you went to the bathroom I mirrored your laptop screen to my phone. I used /your/ findings to rescue her! And if I can notice it you should damn well be able to, Drake!"

Tim flinched at the use of his last name. The little girl stirred a little and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mr. Hood?"

"I have to go." Jason cast a glance at the girl. "Take care of her. I assume you can at least do /that/ much. Then take care of yourself."

"No! Please don't leave me!" Panic crept into the girl's voice.

Jason paused and turned around. "It's gonna be alright now. You are safe."

The girl launched herself from the bed and clung to his legs. "No! You can't leave!"

Tim couldn't resist the triumphant grin. "I guess you better stay, Jay." He plopped back down in his chair and pulled up his next assignment.

Jason smirked and pulled him out of the chair. "Oh no you don't. If I'm staying then I'll have to babysit you too. Go eat and then go to bed."

Tim frowned. "I can't. Someone is using my bed."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You know as well as I do that this is a temporary arrangement while I tend to her wounds. It will be free by the time you return."

Tim sighed in defeat but had no real intention of sleeping. He slipped into the kitchen and removed a container of mashed potatoes. After nuking it in the microwave and lathering it in gravy he scarfed it down and races back up to his room. Jason was just finishing up with the girl and they were leaving. Tim gave them a slight wave before shutting the door and locking it. He lowered the lights to make it appear as though he were sleeping, though in truth he had just flipped open the screen of his laptop. He climbed into his bed, the gentle hum almost making him second guess himself, but no. He was too far behind. He had wasted valuable time on the previous case. Knock knock knock came the rapping of knuckles against the wooden door. "Did you forget my phone is still mirroring your laptop?" Tim cursed beneath his breath and slammed it shut, sliding the device onto his desk and diving into bed. "Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" He complained. Jason picked the lock and took the laptop from the move. "I know that's not true but I'll help you keep your word on that." He held out his hand. "Phone." Tim sighed and placed his phone into the outlaw's hand. "The backup one too." Tim glared as he removed the secondary phone and surrendered it. "Tablet." "No!" Tim protested. "Jason, seriously! I need to work!" "No you need to sleep." "You can't make me." Jason smirked. "You don't really believe that do you?" Tim huffed, indignant. " You /can't/. I mean, don't you have a little girl to be taking care of?" Jason shook his head, his smirk seriously irritating Tim. "Nope. She is asleep. You are my priority now, replacement." Tim bristled and closed his mentally counting to ten. He loathed that name and Jason was well aware of that. "I can take care of myself." He spoke through clenched teeth. "You've actually proven you can't." Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and Tim had the urge to push him off, but he refrained from resorting to such childish actions. "And short of hitting you over the head or drugging you there is only one way to insure you sleep." "And that is?" "Brute force!" Jason quickly dived on the younger boy and engulfed him in a tight bear hug. Tim thrashed and screamed trying to shove him off, but his efforts were made in vain. Jason was much bigger and stronger. After awhile he had finally worn himself out. He succumbed to the pull of sleep, refusing to admit Jason was right. Even though he refused to admit it, he kind of enjoyed the warmth Jason provided... ~~~ Tim groaned and stretched. Light poured into the room through the breaks of the blinds with such intensity there could be no doubt it was midday. Being that it had been around that time when he fell asleep he figured it safe to presume he had slept nearly a full day. The blanket slipped from his body as he sat up. His chest was exposed and he ran through his memories trying to figure out when that happened. Jason must have had something to do with it. Tim flipped the blankets off him relieved to see his pants still on. He ran a hand through his hair before his stomach prodded him towards the kitchen. He prepared himself an egg and a couple slices of toast with coffee before he spotted Jason on the couch attacking a bag of Doritos. He was about to make a swift retreat when Jason noticed him. "Hey Timmy." "Don't 'hey Timmy' me." He responded grumpily. "What did you do with my shirt?" Jason laughed. "Why? Feeling a little self conscious?" "Yes actually." "I don't see why. You have a body some people would kill for." "Nothing a little hard work can't fix." Tim said dismissively. Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, it was a hot day and I figured you might wake up if you were roasting, though the way you slept I'm dubious about that now..." Tim nodded. "I guess that makes sense." Jason twisted on the couch to look at Tim. "I can't deny you are also quite attractive." He winked and then laughed. Tim's face flushed bright red and he socked Jason on the shoulder. "Ogle your own chest!" This only made the outlaw laugh harder. Tim hurried back to his room and pulled on a shirt, regretting that he had not done so earlier. Jason made a pouty face when he saw Tim had returned covered. "Well that's not very nice Timmy." Tim narrowed his eyes at him but made no verbal response to his comment. "Where is the girl?" "Home." Tim took a step back in surprise. "Why are you still here then?" "I'm still babysitting." Tim crossed his arms. "Well I'm up and rested. You can leave now." "No. I need to make sure you don't rush back into work. You need to relax." "Relax?! No!" He turned to leave but Jason caught his arm. "I hid all your devices and your library card. You won't be using a computer until I say." Tim pulled away. "I have other ways." Jason rolled his eyes. "You are staying here. Wait let me guess, 'you can't make me'." Jason yanked him down beside him, holding him firmly. "Let go." Tim said warningly. "I have things to do." "Correction, you have nothing to do. With me. And it's taking over your whole noon schedule for today." "Jason please!" He whined. "Tim, don't make this harder than it has to be. Just stop fighting and relax." Tim sighed and nodded, though he was just waiting for a chance to escape. As soon as he felt Jason's grip loosen he darted away. Jason was too quick though. He tackled Tim and sat on him while Tim groaned under his weight. "You brought this upon yourself." "Fine! I'll behave!" He promised. "I don't believe you." But he let him up anyways. Tim sat settled onto the couch and Jason, exercising a little trust, sat on the opposite side. Tim mumbled watched the explosion overkill action movie Jason had it on before he finally asked the question that had been needling him. "Jason... If you knew where she was, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you go get her yourself?" Jason paused the movie and turned his attention to Tim, giving him a disbelieving look. "Seriously? Are you that oblivious?" Tim searched his mind in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant. Jason rolled his eyes when Tim failed to respond. "I care about you, you moron! I didn't think it was a good idea to let you in your sleep deprived state confront those criminals." Tim stared at the floor in stunned silence. "Oh." Jason scooted closer and used his finger to tilt Tim's head towards him. "I love you." Without giving Tim a chance to respond he presses his lips to Tim's. Tense at first, Tim slowly allowed himself to melt into the other boy's kiss. It felt good and it made his heart flutter. Jason drew back, a blush brushing his cheeks. "I-" Tim silenced him with a kiss of his own. Jason smiled and drew the younger closer. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Tim rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Shut up and put the movie back on."


	3. I Love You (TimDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless crushing fluff

"I love you."  
His cerulean eyes shone with such intensity it would be impossible to believe anything less. He furrowed his brows, awaiting the response that never came. And why should it? It was just a reflection of himself, though in his mind's eye he pictured the perfectly toned abs, the shaggy brown hair, and the stunning bright eyes that belonged to the predeceasing Robin he yearned for. Of course he was brave and he could do anything if he set his mind to it. He could easily picture the elder former Robin, lightly balancing on the balls of his feet, studying him with a curious expression as he mentioned he had to talk to him about something. He might tilt his head slightly as he gave his full attention, and laugh the words off, thinking it was only the opening to something much more important. He might step back when he was assured it was no trick. He might take off, azure stripes disappearing into the night forever. He tended to run from his interpersonal problems. So he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell him. Besides, at such a young age he might be considered too young for the one he liked. He had no desire to drive him away. So it was better like this. Brothers forever. As long as his heart could take it...

He watched every day while his heart slowly turned to lead. He knew he was the only one to blame. It was his choice to keep it locked up inside. He pondered if he should risk the rejection rather than slowly torture himself like this, but he was too stubborn and prideful. Less and less he left his room. More and more he sat at his desk, working endless hours, suffering through sleepless nights. He didn't want to sleep anyways. The dreams would bombard him and he would only hurt more. He survived perfectly well on unhealthy amounts of coffee. 

And one day there was a gentle knock on the door, followed by a gentle and concerned voice. "Tim?"

Tim cast a longing glance at the door, internally conflicted over his next course of action. He could 1. Dive out the window and run away. 2. Tell him to go away and run the risk of intrusion. 3. Let him in. After taking a mental inventory he determined that option 1 was out. Even fully rested he wasn't faster than him. His only chance would be to hide, and he didn't want to risk that at the moment. "I'm busy." He finally hummed in annoyance. 

The door creaked open a smidgen. "You've been busy all week."

Tim forced his full attention onto the computer, trying to quell the erratic pounding of his heart. "Go away."

"No." He crept into the room and sat on the edge of Tim's bed, an image he had pictured so many times in a variety of different ways. "What's wrong? This is odd even for you."

Obviously he had no intention of leaving. Tim needed to think up some sort of way to get rid of him. With a quick glance at the bed he figured out what he should do. He flipped the screen of his laptop down and allowed himself a yawn. "I'm just tired. I better sleep."

He made no sign of moving. Instead he fixed Tim with a dubious expression. "Timothy Jackson Drake, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Tim rolled his eyes and slipped into bed. He sighed and set a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Please go." Tim said softly. 

He could feel him tense. "Not until you tell me what's going on. Did I do something?"

"No! Of course not! You're perfect-" Tim froze as he realized his mistake. He was too tired to have this conversation. His filter wasn't working. "No. You didn't do anything." He amended. 

He chuckled a little, gazing warmly at Tim, amusement twinkling in his brilliant blue eyes. "You think I'm perfect?"

Tim moaned and pulled the covers over his head, hiding his beet red face. The other male sighed. "Sorry. Will you please tell me what's wrong? Does it have something to do with me?"

Tim did not like the direction of this conversation. He could lie, but where would that get him? "Yes. It has to do with you. It's not anything you've done though."

He drew the covers back met with little resistance from Tim. Gently he helped him to a sitting position, then he leaned forward and softly kissed Tim. 

Tim was too shocked to kiss back. The older boy looked a little perplexed by his reaction, then his face turned red and he looked away. "Sorry. I guess that wasn't right..."

Tim slowly shook his head. "Dick..." When Dick turned to look at him Tim kissed him, relishing the moment. Dick kissed back, a contagious elation flowing through him. "I love you..." 

Dick paused and drew back to look Tim in the eye. "I know."

"You do?"

Dick grinned. "You are pretty good at masking your emotions, and I wasn't sure until just a few seconds ago... I love you too."

Tim smiled.


	4. Avian Angel (TimDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up with wings.

Tim gaped at his reflection in the mirror, completely frozen by shock. Never before had he felt like this. He hadn’t freaked out when at Haly’s circus when the acrobats died. He remained calm when his father discovered his Robin occupation. The death of some of his loved ones had come close when he initially received the news, but this was something else entirely. How did he wake up with wings?!

Tim’s mind skimmed through the past week, trying to think of any stand out encounter’s that would have brought this on. Nothing had really stood out though… It had been an average week of patrol and simple cases. He thought back further, and still nothing was distinct. He hadn’t wittingly faced any magic users in the past month, and his last encounter with Klarion had been so long ago any lingering effects of his spells would have long since expired. Perhaps it had happened in passing, though some internal instinct knew this wasn’t true. He didn't want to think it was natural. That was preposterous. There was something he was overlooking, but he would be sure to figure it out soon enough.

The young soon-to-be adult started at the knock on his door. “Timmy? You alright in there? I thought you’d be ready by now.” It was Dick. Tim didn’t want him, or anyone else for that matter to see his predicament. His new wings, large and feathery, vermillion on the inner side, black outside, twitched nervously. He had to conceal them… but how? Could he fold them up and conceal them under his coat? Or perhaps a backpack… yes, that made more sense. 

“I’m fine, Dick. Just… bad hair day?” He winced at how unconvincing he sounded. 

Dick’s tone held a note of dubious, but his proceeding words did not question Tim’s obvious lie. “Yeah, I know how that is, Timmy. I guess I'll leave you to it then.”

Slowly and carefully Tim turned around and picked his way over to his closest. He withdrew an old bag that had long since had his day… And he was concerned it might draw attention to him, but he didn't dare lay a hand on his brand new North Face bag, despite the ability to easily purchase a new one. He withdrew a batarang from his pocket and sliced two long vertical lines down its back. Subsequently he opened all the pockets on the interior and sloppily cut out the barriers in his haste. 

For a brief moment he tested his wings, furling and unfurling them, amazing at how natural the movement seemed. It was just as easy as moving an arm, though he wasn't quite as coordinated at he would have liked, but clearly he hadn't developed the pathways to adequately control them yet in his brain. He wrestled the backpack over his wings which suddenly appeared to have a mind of their own as they flailed about. Painfully he managed to squish them inside, though they shifted and wiggled like a sack or puppies. He let out a deep sigh. This wasn't going to work. To at least conceal it some, he tucked a blanket into the bag, minimizing the movement. It was more uncomfortable than anything he had yet experienced, which was saying something due to his late night occupation. 

Tim waited until he heard the noises indicating the others had left the house. He then crept out of his room, swiped a banana from the kitchen, and made his way out the door, only to be caught by Dick. Tim squeaked in surprise as the acrobat dropped down in front of him, slowly backing him against the wall. “Alright, so are you gonna tell me what's up, or do I have to tickle the answers from you?” He grinned and wiggled his fingers. 

Tim laughed nervously, finding himself awkwardly pressed against the wall with the backpack. “I’ve got to get to s-school.”

“Won't kill you to be a few minutes late.” Dick grasped the handle of the backpack, preventing Tim’s escape. 

“It will. I have a test first period!” He protested. 

“You study. Always. I never saw you studying once in the past 48 hours!” Dick accused. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “You haven't been watching me for 48 hours.”

“No… But I did have a fairly good idea of what you were doing based on frequent visits.” Tim nodded, acknowledging the point with a heavy sigh. “So? Tell me. And don't say nothing. I don't believe it.”

If he told Dick the truth he was fairly certain it would be blabbed to everyone. But Dick would likely be able to see through his lie, and he might accidentally figure it out… “Dick, you have to promise me this stays between us…”

Dick nodded solemnly. “You have my word.”

“Open the backpack.” Dick gave him a questioning look and unzipped the backpack. 

“A blanket?” He questioned, slowly pulling it out. He peered into the bag. “That's a lot of feathers… Did you kill a bird?”

“No!” His wings shifted, and Dick jumped back with a startled yelp. Tim had to laugh at his expression, and carefully he worked the backpack off. He let it drop to the ground as he shook his wings, spreading them in their full glory for the elder Robin to see. 

Dick gasped. “How- where?” He stammered, taking a step forward and reaching towards them. “May I?”

Tim nodded, a small smile forming. “I have absolutely no idea where they came from. I woke up and there they were.”

Dick eagerly stroked the soft, silky feathers. A tremble ran through Tim at the pleasant sensation. 

“Have you used them?”

“No… I wasn't sure that it was such a great idea. I don't know that these wings would necessarily support me, or if something bad happens as a result of using them… I need to discover the source.”

Dick chuckled. “That's the difference between you and me baby bird. I would already be soaring.” 

A smile ghosted over Tim’s features. He widened his stance and bent his knees, giving his wings a good shake. When he straightened they snapped to attention, the gust of air causing any nearby papers to go flying. Dick slipped a hand over his mouth, concealing a large grin. “There's so other word for it… You look so majestic.” 

A hint of a blush crept up into Tim’s cheeks. “I'm sure you're just saying that…” Came his mumbled response. 

Dick adamantly shook his head and took Tim’s hand in his own. “I promise I'm not just saying it.” He tugged him towards the door, which Tim resisted initially, but the manor was quite isolated. It was unlikely anyone would see him, and there was that small part of him that wasn't to let loose and fly. 

The endless cerulean sky stretched for miles, clear but for the fluffy white clouds that made one’s mouth water if they were the type who imagined it to be cotton candy. It had a calming effect on Tim, whose heart was thumping an erratic beat, his limbs shaking with nervous apprehension. He bent his knees and spread his wings, the tips of which brushed Dick’s nose, which caused him to giggle and step back. Tim concentrated on pointing the tips to the sky, and then he jumped, forcing his giant wings downward with a ginormous gust of air that beat the leaves of the bushes below. The wings launched him upwards with much more force than he had anticipated, and his stomach lurched in his chest. His wings, almost as if they had become sentient, seemed to take over, slicing back up through the air and forcing it down. Tim brought his legs up to his chest and covered his hands with his eyes. “Diiiiiiick! Help!”

Dick laughed and gave him a thumbs up that Tim couldn't see. “You're doing great. Just relax.”

“How?! Any moment it feels like I'm going to fall!” Tim shrieked, though he was continuing to gain altitude. 

“Come back down for a moment.” Dick instructed. Tim spread his wings and glided back down to the ground, stumbling to catch his balance. Dick caught him and held him close with strong arms. He rubbed his back reassuringly, though it was quite different with Tim’s wings. Tim sighed and leaned into him. Dick placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. The wings fluttered, which made Dick smile. “You're so beautiful. Even before you were… But this makes you ethereal… I'm sorry (not really) but I have to do this.” Dick slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tim’s lips. Tim seemed to have frozen, his wings twitching as he ran through many different emotions. Finally he melted into the kiss, and even kissed back, though it was apparent to Dick that he hadn't had all that much experience. Dick wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer, and seemingly instinctively Tim slipped his arms around the older’s neck. Tim began floating as the fluttering of his heart matched the fluttering of his wings. Dick couldn't help but chuckle, and slowly Tim returned to the ground. “You don't know how long I've wanted to do that…” Dick muttered breathlessly. 

“I didn't know you felt that way…” Tim replied, equally as breathless. 

Dick nodded, frowning slightly. “You tend to live in your own little world. You often don't notice these things…. The effect you have on other people.”

Tim blushed profusely. “I- you're right. I don't. To be perfectly honest relationships don't cross my mind all that often.”

“I've noticed.” Dick muttered. “But… What would you say if I were to ask you out?”

“That we’re technically brothers… But I wouldn't be opposed given it's not a blood relation.”

Dick grinned and rubbed a wing. “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you out?”

“No.”

“What???”

“Dick, please, you have to let me finish. No way I'm saying no.”

They both laughed and Dick picked Tim up, spinning him around.


	5. Damian's Secret (platonic DamiDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damian begins to get overtired Dick picks up on a pattern...

Damian's Secret

The biggest perk of being a former assassin was Damian's ability to be silent. In the pitch black of the manor there was no noise except the heavy breathing that came from sleep originating from Drake, Grayson, and father's rooms. Even had he not been completely silent he doubted he would have woken anyone, though it was hard to say for sure. Drake was a very light sleeper, and Damian feared waking him most. If Drake figured out what Damian was up to there would never be a moment of relief. 

One floorboard squeaked, and for all Damian was concerned he might as well have been going around the house clanging cymbals and announcing his alertness. He winced and cursed softly in Arabic, head jerking up, body tense and still as he listened for any changes in breathing. Nothing. Good. He hurried down the remainder of the hallway, adjusting his firm grip on his iPad. When he was out of range of disturbance, he pressed the lock button and held the device out, the vague laugh casting a dim illumination of the path before him.

Damian weaved his way around furniture at a rapid pace, yet still made no footfalls. He found his way to the clock, the entry to the Batcave, and descended into its depths. From experience Damian only knew of one place not being monitored by cameras. (Never play hide and seek with someone who has access to all the house cameras on his wrist, cheater Drake...) It was an isolated corner of the Batcave where the cameras couldn't quite capture. Damian settled there, crossing his legs and fitting the iPad in his lap. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he tucked the headphones into his ears and began watching. 

Damian knew when Alfred typically woke up, so a few minutes before then he returned to his room, stashing the iPad and having cleared its history. (Though Drake could likely find it anyways if it came down to it.) He slipped into bed, eyes instantly falling closed with fatigue. He hadn't slept all night. He probably should have just went to bed after patrol, but he couldn't resist sneaking away. He cracked one eye open, catching the blurry red numbers of his digital clock reading 5:45. Stellar. 

~~~

Damian was in the midst of brandishing his katanas, swirling in a dance that only one with the most intense training and passion for the sword who achieve. He slashed the air, the swish the only sound in the isolated clearing. And all at once the silence ceased. A low growl cut threw the air, making the young Robin pause. He tilted his head, pinpointing he source of the noise. Then a large dog bounded out of the line of trees, jumping in Damian and knocking him over!

Damian jerked awake, shoving his overexcited mentor off. "Grayson!" He snapped. The older man paid him no mind, instead wiggling closer and pinning him in a tight hug. 

"Time to get up Damibird!" 

Damian huffed and his eyes shot over to the red numbers. 8:24. "Why couldn't you let me sleep exactly? We had a late night."

"And yet you're still normally up at the crack of dawn. I'm shocked you're still in bed!"

"Maybe because I'm tired!" Damian freed himself from Dick's hug and pulled his blanket over his head, closing his eyes and relishing the two seconds of shut eye before Dick ripped the blanket away. "Damian you have school!"

"Grayson I do not care for school. I am quite educated in the ways that actually matter and I have no need for the futile institution of draining myriads of hours."

"Dami, we had a deal-" He started. 

"I don't care! I'm not going today! I'll go tomorrow!" Damian cried. 

Dick paused, tapping his fingers against his knee for a moment, considering. " But you've already missed so many days..."

"-Tt- And yet I've missed nothing."

Dick sighed. "Just go. If you don't you won't be on patrol tonight. I'll take Tim."

Damian bristled at that. "Fine. I'll go." He climbed out of the bed, ignoring Dick, and dug through his closet for some suitable clothing. He heard the bed creak as Dick stood, his soft footsteps, (Hah, the acrobat hadn't mastered silence the way Damian had!) indicating he left the room. 

Damian sighed.  
~~~

The day was long, so much longer than it actually was, but Damian, being overtired, just wanted to go home. Every minute felt like a century, and Damian almost fell asleep a few times, but his teachers were quick to quell that behaviour. He spoke to no one beyond a few unintelligible grumbles and growls, and after a few of those people seemed to accept he wasn't going to speak today. Even the teachers understood that, and thus didn't press him for answers to their 'inane' questions. 

Dick picked him up from school, and Damian refused to speak to him for the duration of the trip back to the manor. Dick attempted to engage him in conversation, but ultimately found the endeavour to be rather futile. Damian went straight up to his room and frivolously tossed his backpack across the room, not caring that he had homework. He had no intentions of doing it. Instead he curled up under his blanket, setting an alarm for an hour before patrol, and fell asleep. 

~~~

The annoying beeping of his alarm clock jerked Damian from his peaceful repose. He sat up and hit the snooze button, a groan slipping out as he rubbed his eye. Before the alarm could go again he turned it off and slowly dragged himself out of bed. His stomach growled, and he found himself making his way down to the kitchen. A plate of food was out, probably for him. He slowly picked up the fork and poked the rice dish. His stomach let out a warning growl, and Damian shoved the forkful in his mouth. That was the last he remembered, for when he looked down, his plate was empty. 

Dick walked into the kitchen, jumping slightly at the sight of Damian sitting at the island, scraping the streaks of of sauce of his plate. "Damian! You're awake!"

Damian looked up at the older boy, quirking an eyebrow at him in a mixture of bemusement and amusement. "Why wouldn't I be? We have patrol." He stated plainly. Dick scratched his head nervously and Damian's expression twisted into a frown. "We are going aren't we?"

"Well- I just thought... You seemed so tired... Maybe you'd like a night off?" Dick suggested in a rather awkward fashion. 

Damian stood, hands pounding the table, the clatter of the metal fork against his plate sounding with the force. "No. I am going." He said firmly, and in a much calmer tone than his demeanour suggested. 

Dick's eyes widened in surprise of Damian's abruptness. His blues skipped down to Damian's hands, and then to meet his emerald eyes. "I just thought-" he cut himself off when Damian levelled him with a glare. "Yeah... Okay. I guess I'll just let Tim know we have things covered tonight..."

Damian growled lowly at the mention of the elder Robin's name, but made no comment. He spun on his heels and stalked up to his room. Dick watched him disappear, then let out a sigh, wondering what he was supposed to do with him. 

~~~

Patrol was cut short when Damian drifted off to sleep for a moment and nearly fell off a rooftop. Lucky for him, Dick had been watching for just that, and so he was able to catch him. Damian protested, but his grounds for the basis of his argument was weak, and thus he was quickly shut down and escorted straight to his bed. By the time they got back, Damian was wide awake. Once more he waited for everyone in the house to fall asleep, which took an infuriatingly long time because Grayson had decided to watch tv for an hour, but eventually the house was quiet, and Damian repeated his actions of the last night. 

Morning came and once more Damian was cranky and tired, but he went to school without a fuss, partially fearing he would be benched from patrol. This course of action continued for quite awhile until it got so bad Damian would fall asleep at random periods in the middle of the day. Dick was beginning to grow suspicious, so Damian began to use extra caution, piling up excuse after excuse that began to get so jumbled it wasn't clear how many stories he used. 

~~~

Dick knew how to act. He knew how to make it appear as if he were drunk or disoriented. He could perfectly fake injuries, and hell, he had even faked his own death before! So tricking Damian was easy. Actually it was easier than easy, if such a thing was possible. Damian was overtired and he made one too many slip ups that he hadn't even noticed. When Dick casually asked him about his sleeping as of late, Damian changed the subject and avoided it like the plague. So when Damian checked in on Dick, he completely missed that Dick was awake and only pretending to sleep. When Damian left, Dick followed, not nearly as silent, but Damian was too tired to catch the little out of place squeaks. 

Damian went down to the Batcave, Dick stood at the entry way for s few moments before following. He trailed Damian to his corner, watching from a distance as Damian pulled out his iPad and slipped a pair of earphones in. Damian yawned, and Dick snorted, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Had Damian really just come down so he could privately watch something on his iPad? Or maybe he was face timing someone? But why did he need to do it in the middle of the night? 

Damian smiled at the screen, and a few moments later he drifted off to sleep. Dick saw his chance and rushed forward, picking up the iPad in a way he hoped wouldn't disturb Damian. He dropped it like a hot potato instantly waking Damian. 

"Grayson?!" Damian shot to his feet, horrified. 

"Yes, hello, good morning." His words felt like they were falling on top of each other with the way they rushed out. 

"Did you-" Damian started, but by the stricken look on Dick's face, he had indeed seen.

"Don't tell anyone!" Damian pleaded. 

Dick nodded, and made a motion of zipping his lips. He placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. "If my little brother wants to be a Brony that's his secret to share... But you don't need to wait until late and night to watch it. Get some sleep."

Damian smiled slightly and nodded. "Can you take me to my bed? I'm tired..."

Dick chuckled and scooped him up. "Of course Damibird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh so yeah... What do y'all think? Probably gonna get hate for this one XD


	6. Clipped Wings (DickTim, Ra'sTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a captive of the Demon's head.

His head lifted at the sound of footsteps echoing down the long stone corridors. The movement caused a spark of pain to shoot through his body, but he refused to acknowledge it. Not only would it hurt more to move, but it would be exactly what his captor wanted. The young boy wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He clung to the hope that his family would come for him, the shackles around his wrists would be broken, the myriad of injuries he had accumulated, treated with the utmost care. It was only a matter of time. 

The dim orange from a flickering flame cast an eerie light, but it was much better than no light. Tim was able to see the evergreen cloak as its owner rounded the corner. He lowered his head before he had to see those striking green eyes that screamed unspoken horrors, or the salt and pepper hair that gave Ra's his characteristic appearance. Ra's stopped right in front of the glimmering gold tinted bars that separated them. "Detective, I do hope you've reconsidered my offer. I know you see the logical side of things so why endure all this pain? I'll only win in the end. Your bats and other acquaintances won't come for you. They've abandoned you just as your parents have. As you can see, it's been a week."

Tim winced at the old man's words. Ra's knew exactly how to strike where it hurt. But Tim refused to believe him, though he did wonder why he hadn't been saved yet. He thought that surely in a week they'd have been able to come up with some sort of plan to rescue him. It was agonizing to wait, and he was beginning to doubt, both that he'd survive this ordeal, and that his family was coming to rescue him. "They will come for me." Tim croaked, his voice raw from disuse. He had to sound certain, if not to convince Ra's, then himself.

Tim didn't need to see his face to know he was snarling. "Foolish child! They won't come! You are worthless to them! They don't value intelligence like we do! Set aside your stubborn pride fro one minute and actually consider what I'm offering you! People would would die to take this role!"

"Then give it to one of them!" Tim snapped, finally looking up, his eyes flashing with anger. "I'm not interested and never will be! I'm not a murder! And I certainly will not support and worse yet, /guide/ the League of Assassins! Not under your watch at least..."

A cruel grin spread across the Demon's face, seeing he had caught Tim's gaze, blazing though it was. He ran his hand along the smooth bar, humming in an irritating manner. "I know you don't care for your own welfare... But what of Damian's? You two haven't been the best of friends, I am aware, but you do care for him. Would you cooperate if I harmed him, pretty bird?"

Tim set his jaw, cerulean eyes fiery with rage. He didn't respond. The answer hung in the air between them in his silence. Ra's grin widened. "Your brothers don't care for you, but you care for them. That's a weakness Timothy, and I will be sure to help you overcome it."

Tim dug his fingers into his palms hard enough to draw blood, but he refused to rise to the bait. Instead he stared at Ra's shoes. "Leave."

Ra's made no motion to do so, but a clamour coming from deep down the hallway's throat did cause him to turn his head. He listened, as did Tim, and as the noise got nearer, Tim felt his heart swell with joy. They had come! Ra's growled and cursed under his breath. He reached into his long robe and withdrew a key. Nimbly he fit it into the lock and allowed the door to swing open. Tim tensed, pressing himself against the corner as Ra's advanced. Metal sliding against metal filled the small cell as Ra's withdrew his rapier blade. Tim's breathing quickened, and his heart pounded out an erratic beat. His mouth went dry with fear as he knew what was to come next. Ra's pressed the cool tip against his throat, the blade so sharp it easily pierced the skin and allowed a small trickle of blood to flow. 

A few moments later Nightwing, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy all stood at the entrance to Tim's cell. They paused, Ra's having put them at a stalemate. Tim let out a sigh of relief nonetheless. They had come for him. They didn't just leave him. 

Tim felt the blade jab deeper in just as Kid Flash whooshed in and pried the sword from his hand. Tim instinctively applied pressure to the wounded area with his hand, he gasped and choked a little. Nightwing's lenses widened in alarm to match his eyes beneath. He rushed forward and began working to free Tim as the other engaged Ra's. After picking the locks Nightwing scooped the smaller boy up and held him close. "Tim... Are you gonna be alright?"  
Tim offered him a half smile. "Now I will be..."


	7. Siren's Lament (TimDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His job is to lure ships to their doom. He has to. But there is always a choice.

Where frothy waves crash against cruel twisted black rocks, and dark skies swirl proclaiming threats of incoming storms, where forever the tempest roars, churning up dark murky waters that even the most capable sea captain would struggle with... There lurks a most beguiling creature. It swims and circles, gliding along currents with centuries of experience, knowing exactly how to navigate such fierce waters. It's teeth sharpen into fine points, ears just slightly pointed, otherwise looking from chest up it appears as not much more than a young human boy. His brilliant blue eyes show unfortunate sailors their deepest wishes, and a striking vermillion decorating his glittering fish tail. He adorns himself in the shells that travel to him by way of water, and oh so many jewels from the ships he has had a hand in sinking. Yes, he looks to be quite innocent, and though he is no stranger to wielding weapons, his most dangerous one is his voice. For miles upon miles his voice travels, a long sorrow filled tune that drives men mad when they cannot find its source. It distracts them from the dangers of the storm, right up until the mast cracks and the ship becomes nothing more than driftwood. It is then they see him, in all his glory, eyes flashing with something no man has ever been able to describe, but makes them desire so very much, and as he drags them into the recess of the thrashing waters, they smile. Even as their bodies twitch and gasp for air, even as they suck in the salty water, they are smiling. 

The siren once felt guilty. Once he had tried to toss itself against the rocks upon which the waves fell. Very nearly he had succeeded. Impaled upon a cruel twisted shard, warm crimson flowing into cold blue, the little flaps of his gills frantically trying to pull in air as he choked on his own blood. The boy wailed. His cries cut through the air like a dagger until he fell limp. The ocean, with its tender hands, lifted its creation up and carried him to where he would no longer suffer. He awoke, tracing a finger along his nasty scar one morning, tail whacking the sand and sending plumes of the tiny granules up and into his shaggy black hair. He could hear the ocean's laughter, taunting him, for his failure. The message was clear. You cannot die. You are /mine/. And for decades he served, the guilt of taking lives deeply repressed, heart cold as ice, indifferent to the knowledge that these men had families. He lived to serve. 

Ice is only hard as long as you let it remain cold. This is what the creature discovered on a windy autumn noon as a massive pirate ship battled cresting waves. It was doing well navigating through the waters, but the siren had seen that many a time before. He increased his volume, the ship altering its course straight for him at high speeds. He dived off his rock right before the ship crashed into it, and the ship made it over, suffering minor damage. The creature was impressed, but that too he had seen before. He burst out in loud staccato notes of discord, and only then did the boat meet its end. Upon its nest there stood a man, blue eyes rivalling the creature's own for beauty. His hair was swept back by the wind, toned chest exposed with a simple vest to provide protection from the sun, and his loose fitted rags of pants whipped about his knees and thighs. He wasn't different from anyone else, and yet he was. He was staring at the creature with a solemn expression. He wasn't smiling as all the others before had done. The creature could read his fear, the hurt, and the resignation to his fate. And it chipped at the creature's icy heart. He didn't want to kill this man. He was torn between duty and desire, and ultimately desire won out. He felt no loyalty to his task, even if it was the very thing that gave him sustenance. 

The creature took the man to the island he had woken up on. Somewhere along the way the poor thing had lost consciousness, and the creature was sure to expel the water from his lungs. This one would survive. The creature distanced itself as the man came to, looking around in confusion and running a hand through his wild hair. The creature smiled to himself and watched from a distance, continuing this daily between his duties. He slowly watched the man build his shelter and all sorts of things to occupy his time. The creature's favourite was when he practised with his sword, swiping at invisible enemies, laughing a leaping about the tops of the island trees. The creature regretted nothing. And day by day he would inch closer, wanting to see the man as more than a little spec. 

One day the man spotted him. The creature expected him to recoil and hide in his shelter. Instead the man smiled, his eyes saddening and the creature could tell he was recalling the shipwreck. Guiltily he slunk forward until he was laying on the beach, the waves brushing his tail. "I am sincerely sorry."

To his surprise the man walked forward and sat beside him, apparently unafraid as he stroked the creature's dripping hair. "You were just doing what you had to..." He murmured softly. 

The creature lifted its head, eyes widening. "How do you know?"

The man laughed, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and shook his head, leaving the creature without an answer. "Do you have a name little siren?"

The creature flushed. No one had ever asked him before. No one had ever spoken directly to him. This was all new. "N-no... But thank you for asking."

The man hummed. "Can I give you a name?"

The creature nodded. The man smiled. "Tim. Or Timothy. Whichever you prefer."

"Tim..." Timothy tested out his new name, liking it very much. "It feels right... What is your name?"

"Richard. Dick for short, but I don't-" he gazed off into the distance "I don't really use that name anymore..."

Tim didn't question it, just nodded. Richard turned his attention back to Tim. "Why did you save me?" 

Tim shrugged awkwardly. "I don't really know... I just didn't want to let you die...didn't want to kill you..."

"And the ocean has let you be?" Richard pressed. That question piqued Tim's curiosity. It was almost said he knew what this life was like... 

Timothy turned onto his back, unconsciously tracing a finger along his scar. "Other than once attempting suicide... This is the first time I've ever rebelled... The ocean has left me in peace so far. Why do you ask?"

Richard smiled sadly. "I was once a Siren too..."

Tim's mouth dropped open in shock. Richard chuckled and used a finger to close it. "Yes. I escaped the life through love... It turned out to be unrequited love... But I think I found it again..."

A cute little blush crept into the siren's cheek, and Richard gently kissed them. "And I think you love me too..."

Timothy kissed back when Richard kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any promps feel free to comment and I'll add them here... Or if I really enjoy it I might give it a whole story.


End file.
